Burning Up
by livelikeROBOTS
Summary: shannon decides it would be best,with the end of summer approaching,to throw a huge end of summer bash while her parents are out of town.little did she know,she was going to bump into none other than joe jonas,a new kid that had just moved to new jersey.
1. Chapter 1

whether any kids in new jersey knew it or not.

summer was fading faster than i spilt ice cream cone on the hott pavement.

it was september third.

and that meant,only two more days of summer vacation.

only two more days of sleeping until the late afternoon.

only two more days of staying out all night.

only two more days of...summer!

with this thought running through my head,i glanced over at my alarm clock.

"five in the afternoon....not bad" i said to myself as i rolled out of bed.

i had black curtains on every window in my room.

the sun failed horribly as it tried to peek through.

i sluggishly made my way into the shower with hopes of waking up a bit more.

tonight was my big night.

the big 'end of summer bash' at my house

it started in two hours and i still looked like a complete and utter slob.

as the warm water trickled down my body i closed my eyes in hopes that tonight would go over as well as i'd planned.

my parents were out of town on business until early monday morning.

so me and my friends thought it would be rad to throw a party.

as i got out of the shower and looked at myself in the mirror.

i openly asked myself "shannon,what have you gotten yourself into?"

as i continued to get ready,every minute that passed,i thought of a new reason to call off this dumb shindig.

but it was too late.

by the time i got finished straightening my jet black,a little past shoulder length hair and applying my make-up.

the doorbell rang.

my best friends kate,and jen arrived an hour early to help me pick out clothes to wear.

because,i'm apparently incapable of doing it myself.

as they rummaged through my closet,all i seen was clothes flying all over my room.

at first i ran around attempting to pick them after about the 15th shirt.

i gave up,it was no use.

my room looked like a tornado hit it.

they finally came to terms with a black and white polka dotted tank-top,a pair of ripped blue a pair of plain black slip on vans.

finally it was seven o'clock.

and we turned on the music.

then,if on cue and my house began to flood with people.

mostly familiar faces.

but a few i had never seen before.

this was terrible.

what was i thinking!?!?


	2. Chapter 2

as the night progressed i started to loosen up.

i don't know if it was actually me being comfortable or the booze in my system insisting me to be comfortable.

i started laughing,dancing,and having a good time.

i was actually enjoying myself,contrary to the thoughts i was having earlier in the night.

it was only eight,and it was incredible.

i'd never seen so many people pack into my small suburban home before.

but at that time all i cared about was more vodka.

as i stammered over to the kitchen table where all of the alcohol and other assorted drinks where

i noticed a boy i'd never seen before.

he had dark shaggy long hair,tight skinny jeans a plain white v-neck shirt on.

it felt like my eyes where glued to him.

as i poured myself another drink i tried to make myself look lonesome as he took a sip of his red bull.

he shot me a quick smile,and a glance.

he was standing alone why wasn't he coming over?

me being completely trashed decided that i should be the one to go talk to him.

great idea right?

as i walked over to him i happened to trip,spill my drink all over myself and smack my face off the kitchen floor.

all while he was staring at me.

and if that wasn't bad enough.i stood up with a bloody nose.

not so luckily the only one that noticed my fall was him.

after staring at me bleeding profusely out of my nose for about 10 solid seconds,he rushed over to make sure i was okay.

as soon as he spoke my cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

i couldn't help but smile.

"hey are you alright?that was a pretty nasty spill!"

" i'm fine"i said slurring my speech.

"i'm joe"he said reaching out to shake my hand.

"i have to change" i said attempting to walk away.

i didn't want anyone to see me like that,especially not him!

i turned away and began to walk to the stairs,not noticing the rug was bunched up in front of me,i tripped again.

tonight wasn't my night,AT ALL.

i felt strong arms pull me from the floor.i was sure i was drunkenly passed out,dreaming when i noticed it was joe.

he gave me a concerned smile and said kindly "let me help you to where you have to go"

i gave him my poor excuse for drunken directions to my bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

when we finally made it up the stairs my legs had no intention of moving any with joe's arms holding me up.

i was throwing up the white flag.i couldn't even think about walking anymore.

to my surprise he picked me up like some sort of child and carried me down the hall to my bedroom.

he set me down on my bed,and smiled.

'"i never did get your name,and after that mess,i think i deserve to know" he smiled.

'oh the name is shannon' i said in the most drunken pathetic tone ever.

"well get to sober up a bit,then come find me" he said with a huge smile.

as i sat there on my bed i decided i was going to get changed into a black v-neck shirt,and washed the blood from my face.

i had sobered up a little,but not by much.

i re-did my hair and make-up to the best of my ability.

then proceeded to walk down the stairs.

i had my eyes peeled for joe as i wandred around my house,but there was no sign of him.

i had almost lost hope when i seen him in the corner of the living room.

chatting with another girl that went to my school.

i think her name was like,samantha or something.

i admit i was a little jealous,he was enough to make any girls knee's go weak.

i powerwalked toward him like i was ready to throw my hands around his throat and choke the living fuck out of him.

but decided it would be best if i just tapped him on the shoulder,and gave him a kind wave.

"are you feeling better?" he said with a smile.

"yeah,sorta.i guess" i replied still slightly slurring.

"i was actually just asking samantha if i could crash on her couch,it's too late for me to go home, my mom would kill me!"he said dragging his finger across his throat.

and just as samantha was going to open her mouth i butted in with

"well,you could always stay here"

"alright,sounds like a plan,but there's already people passed out on the couch,and in your parents room where will i sleep?"he said questioningly.

"my bed with me"

and right as i said that,my heart started to pound.i couldn't belive i had just said that outloud.i had to bail myself out of this.

"i...uhm mean that my bed is really big.i'm sure we both could fit"

he laughed,he knew exactly what i was going to say.

goddamnit.i was so was i acting this way?

i blamed the alcohol.


	4. Chapter 4

the party finally died down around 4 am.

there were people everywhere passed out.

and me and joe decided it was time to shut off the music and go upstairs to my room.

all in all bed my bed wasn't that big.

it was only queen sized.

i took off my shoes and laid down, so did joe.

i turned off my lights,and closed my eyes and a minute later i felt a hot breath on the side of my neck as it got closer my heart pounded faster.

'i'm not tired,i can't sleep' joe whispered into my ear.

'well what do you want to do?'i asked as i rolled over to face him.

and all of the thoughts running through my head where completely x-rated.

but i couldn't help myself.

'i don't know,what do you-'

i went with my drunken instics and decided to cut him off with an extremly provocative kiss.

and then reality stepped in and i realized what i was doing.

just as i was about to break away and say a million 'i'm sorry's.

he put his arm around me and pulled my body closer to him.

i seriously thought about what i was doing with a guy i barely even knew.i wondered if it was the alcohol in my system making me do crazy things or if i was truly acting on impulse.

but after a few minutes in a heated make-out session with a total hottie.i stopped caring.

the way he kissed was enough to drive me wild and when he would pull away for air he'd tug my bottom lip with his teeth.

and then shoot me a seductive glare and oh boy was he completely on top of his game.

me on the other hand not so much.i was like his play toy and to be honest.i kinda liked it.

i decided it was time to take this make-out session a little further and get ontop of him.

just as i was about to make my move.i heard a phone it definanly wasn't mine.

joe pulled away gasping for air,with a huge smile on his face.

and dug threw his pockets,pulling out his cell phone and what do you know!

the front LCD screen read 'samantha'

i rolled back over extremely shocked he was going to answer his phone in the middle of.....well this!

it stopped ringing,but i didn't hear anyone talking, but i stood my ground and didn't roll back over.i didn't even glance.

just then he grabbed me and rolled me onto my back,got ontop of me and started kissing me so fast i could barely keep up.

he made his way from my lips,down to my neck in seconds.

by this point in time i was enjoying it so much that i stopped trying to hold back anything that might happen.

as he was kissing my neck,he bit me and that caused my breathing to get faster and a small almost inaudible moan to escape my lips.

he stopped for a few seconds,which made me a little nervous.

then whispered in my ear

'enjoying yourself?'

and before i could even get a word out,he began kissing me again.

only this time he was firmly pressing his pelvis against mine to imply a little something more.

my heart was pounding out of my chest.i was so ready for whatever was going to happen between me and joe.

but,then there was a knock at my bedroom door,it was kate and jen.i had totally forgotten that they were crashing on my bedroom floor for the night.

i told them to come in,and mouthed 'i'm so sorry' to joe with an apoligetic smile.

he smiled back and whispered 'don't worry about it,there's always next time'

those words sent my mind spiraling.

next time?


	5. Chapter 5

after tossing and turning in my bed for what seemed like hours.

i drifted off into an extermely drunken,peaceful sleep.

i finally woke up around 5pm.

nice.

i didn't even want to see the disaster that the downstairs was.

i didn't want to clean.i wanted to sit in a dark room,and get rid of this headache.

damn hangovers.

as i walked downstairs everything looked nothing had happened the night before.

and for a minute i thought,that i had actually dreamed up the entire party.

but as i made my way from the stairs,through the living room,to the kitchen.

and there he was cleaning.

there joe was.

i couldn't help but smile.

"hey" i said in a soft sweet voice.

he replied "oh!good morning sunshine"and followed that with a smile.

"why'd you clean everything for me?"i said.

"well,you had alot to drink last i felt with a hangover is never fun."

i admired him for that .it's like he read my house was spotless.

and then i realized how bad i must look sporting yesterdays make-up like a champion.

my hair must have looked like a tangled big mess.

without even saying anything i ran up to the shower.

after about a 45 minute shower.

i blowdryed and straightened my hair and threw on some make-up.

and decided i was going to wear my striped long was really long,and really cute!

and a pair of blue jeans.

i didn't bother with shoes but i did however bother with mismatching socks.

i went back downstairs to find joe,sitting on the couch watching tv.

so i decided to watch with him.

i plopped myself down onto the couch right next to him.

after about five minutes of mtv cribs he put his arm around me.

and i could feel my face heating up and turning red.

i leaned my head on his shoulder and he leaned his head into mine.

it was perfect moment.

i'd never felt so comfortable in my entire life.

this boy was making me feel things i'd never felt before.

and i'd just met him.

what was going on?


	6. Chapter 6

while all of that jazz was running through my head i must have fallen asleep.

because i woke up to a phone ringing.

i opened my eyes and looked around.

it was dark and the clock read 11:30.

i listened to joe as he talked into the phone.

and then he blurted out

"TOMORROW IS THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL?!"

and damn.i had forgotten too.

my parents would be home in the morning.

and school tomorrow? could it be any worse?

just then i heard him say.

"alright.i love you.i'll be home soon mom."

add to the facts i know about joe.

i know he has a mom.

and i know he drives my nuts.

awsome.

i looked up at him and got lost in his beautiful brown eyes.

i couldn't help myself.

mentally i'm telling myself to look away.

but my body was lusting for him so bad.

i got off of the couch and took joe's hand.

and lead him upstairs to my bedroom.

"where are we going?" he asked.

"this is my last night with the house to myself,lets not waste it"i replied,then giving him a seductive smile.

his jaw hit the floor as i continued leading him up the stairs.

"i'm coming down,bring me it off,lets just touch."


	7. Chapter 7

as soon as those words came out of my mouth i attempted to stay calm,cool,and collected.

i couldn't believe that i had just said that.

..

UGH.

i had to keep telling myself

'keep it cool shannon,keep it cool.'

i mean,why was i so nervous?!

i was certainly not a virgin.

but there was something about this kid,something that made my head want to explode.

in a good way though.

as we made it into my bedroom i attached my ipod to my ihome and put it on shuffle.

it was like my ipod read me like a book.

as soon as i took a seat on the bed next to joe 'bedroom talk' by the starting line came spilling through the speakers.

i laughed at the complete irony,and joe was mouthing the words.

"I'm gonna tear your ass up like we just got married

And you're all mine now

Tonight is the night we've been waiting for all our lives

Or maybe for just tonight"

i was impressed.

'so you like the starting line too eh?' he said to break the awkward silence.

'yeah!of course.i love them!' i replied.

'well,theres only one thing to do to this song' he smiled.

and before i could let any words escape my lips.

we were kissing.

and not even just kissing,this was a full on make-out.

but it didn't go anywhere,and i couldn't understand why.

we just was nice.

i think he could sense how nervous i was,and decided to tone it down from what happened the night before.

god this boy was amazing.

after almost a full hour of make out sessions

i laid down,and he laid down next to me.

it was getting late.

once again,i fell asleep in his warm embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

i awoke the next morning to my parents,and my alarm clock screaming for me to wake up.

i looked around my room,but joe was no where to be found.

i thought to myself 'oh great,i don't even have his phone number.i'll probably never see him again'

i got out of bed and made my way into my bathroom trying to remember how perfect i felt in his arms.

as i turned on the water i looked at the clock in my bathroom and it read 6:30am.

that meant i had to be at school in an hour.

i had to make this quick.

i showered in the record time of 15 minutes then blow-dryed and straightened my hair.

i applied my make up and ran to pick out clothes.

i wanted to look good,everyone wants to look good on their first day of school right?

i finally picked out a pair of black skinny jeans,a long fitted pink sweater and matching pink flats.

not gonna lie,i looked pretty damn cute.

by this time it was 7:15.

we had to be at school at 7:30 to make sure we found parking and such.

even though the busses didn't arrive until close to eight.

i usually sat in my car,smoked a few cigarettes and listened to music.

but hey,whatever you know?

i grabbed my sidekick and my ipod and made my way downstairs.i said good bye to my parents then made my way out to my black punch buggy.

it was my baby.

i plugged in my ipod to the car attatchment and decided to listen to shuffle,my ipod always put me in such a good mood.

i often talked to my ipod,weird, when it played a song i liked.i thanked it.

even if i picked it out.

'here in your arms' started playing and i started doing a little dance in my car singing loudly.

"I like where we are,

When we drive, in your car

I like where we are... Here"

i loved everything about this song,even more today then ever and i couldn't place my finger on why,but i was too caught up in the song to think about it.

"Cause our lips, can touch

And our cheeks, can brush

Our lips can touch here"

i hit a red light and rummaged around in my purse for my cigarettes,just then a parade of beeping cars let me know that the light had indeed turned green and with that i drove a bit and pulled over still on the hunt for my ciggs.

"Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me

Whisper's "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly"

I fell in love, in love with you suddenly

Now there's no place else I could be but here in your arms"

just then i heard a knock on my passanger window,i closed my eyes tightly thinking it was a cop,ready and willing to give me a ticket for pulling over on the side of a busy street. much to my surprise it was joe with that ever so adorable smile on his face.i rolled down the window curious on what he was doing there.

no sooner did the window roll down did he ask.

'can i have a ride,i kind of missed the bus and my cars in the shop.'

'sure,hop in!' i replied was more excitedly than i should have.

"I like where you sleep,

When you sleep, next to me.

I like where you sleep... here"

and as soon as those words came out of my speakers,i knew why i liked this song more than reminded me of joe.

the ride to school was spent in a comfortable silence,i found my cigarettes and the only noise was the music and me puffing away.

we reached school and i found a parking spot,which was odd because usually i'd have to drive around the lot four or five times before hand.

as i put it in park i put my ipod on shuffle and joe sat with me as a smoked and just jammed out.

it was awsome to see that he as well,liked to unwind with music.


	9. Chapter 9

i decided at 7:50 it was time to go in,get settled and listen to the principal bore me with his words to 'motivate' me for my senior year.

joe followed close and even sat next to me in the auditorium.

as soon as the bell rang the principal began.

and not soon after that me and joe were chatting and making eachother laugh.

until some teacher came up and yelled at us .dumb teachers.

so i decided to write joe a cute little note.

'dear joe,

i can't wait until this stupid thing is over so i can go hit up starbucks you want to come with?"

i seen a smile tug at his lips as he read it and soon enough he passed the note back to me.

'dear shannon,

starbucks sounds lovely m' get out in like 20 minutes,time really flies when you're having fun!"

i laughed at that last was not fun at all.

"dear joe,

you're such a your scheduale and meet me at my car"

so with that we both went and got our things,and met at my car just as planned.

the closest starbucks was only a 10 minute drive,so it was all cool.

i plugged in my ipod and again took out another cigarette.

thank god we only had to be at school for three hours today.

just to get our shit straight and whatnot.

ipod on shuffle-check.

cigarette in mouth-check.

sidekick on lap-check.

joe laughed as i talk outloud to myself.

i playfully slapped his arm.

and then we were on our way.

me and joe talked nonsense all the way to starbucks.

about our lives,and families.

it was nice to talk to someone about everything,and have it be new to them.

kate and jen already knew everything about me.

and vise-vera it was nice to learn about someone new as well.

i pulled up to the drive through and asked joe what he wanted,surprisingly we wanted the same thing.

i ordered two strawberries and cream frapps.

and drove to the second window to retrieve our frozen goodies.

he scratched the back of his neck nervously for some odd reason as he took a sip.

'what wrong?' i asked curiously.

'well,theres a back to school dance friday.'he replied.

'friday as in tomorrow?'

'yeah,i was wondering if you'd want to go with me.'

and with that my face turned bright red.

i couldn't say no.

'i'd love to go with you,joe' and i planted a small kiss on his cheek.

he turned bright red aswell.

i turned up the music and let us both take in what had happened.


	10. Chapter 10

as we pulled up at joes house i gave him a sweet smile and kissed him on the cheek.

and then i asked if he needed a ride to school tomorrow morning too.

he kindly declined my offer,and said he was picking up his car from the shop later on tonight.

i was extremely my cheeks turned bright red.

how embarassing.

i'd always been the kind of girl to play hard to get,but at the rate things were going.

he'd have me wrapped around his finger in a week!

...who was i kidding.i was already wrapped around his finger.

we said our goodbyes and i drove off.

and then it hit me,what was i going to wear to the dance?!

i pulled out my sidekick and called kate and jen,and insisted that they meet me at the mall.

i almost felt as if i was having a panic attack.

sadly,jen was hanging out with her boyfriend and couldnt go.

and kate had a soccer game.

i was on my own for this.

and then i felt like my head was going to explode.

all these negetive thoughts were flying around in my head like:

what if i dont look good enough?

what if the dress i choose is ugly?

what if tomorrow at school he realizes he wants to take someone else?!

i turned my music up,tried to calm down and drove like a speed demon all the way to the mall.


	11. Chapter 11

the drive to the mall felt like it had taken forever!

but when i got there,i felt completely calm.

thank god for music i said quietly to myself.

as i walked from store to store,and not having much luck at all.

and about two hours later

i seen joe,sitting at a table with two other boys.

and well he looked rather stressed.

i decided to go up to him,and see what was wrong.

"hey stranger" i said calmly.

"hey,i didnt expect to see you here!" he exclaimed and gave me a hug.

"whats up?" i asked.

"looking for something to wear to the dance,how about you?"

"same" i said sheepishly.

just then someone cleared their throat at the other end of the table.

"oh,shannon,these are my brothers nick and kevin"

i looked over the two other boys and definatly saw the resemblance.

only,they both had curly hair,and joes was straight.

"nice to meet you" i said as i shook their hands.

"well,if you wouldnt mind bringing me home before 7,because i have to pick up my car at the shop. we could look for something to wear together" joe said.

"okay" was all i managed to get eyes were gorgeous,and his smile is intoxicating.

he said goodbye to his brothers and we began to walk around.

after a bit of walking we found the perfect was called 'rue21'

after trying multiple things on,i settled on a lime green and black zebra print tunic,some black leggings,and some lime green high heels.

and he settled on a black dress shirt,some black skinny jeans,and a lime green and black zebra print tie.

we both looked incredible.

i looked at my cell phone and...

"joe you have to pick up your car in 10 minutes"

it was easily a 25 minute drive from the we hurried to my car.


	12. Chapter 12

as we sped through the busy streets

i noticed joe had my ipod and was scrolling through it.

i got kind of nervous because i had all of the old delights from when i was younger.

the spice girls,nsync,hanson.

but he never said a word.

finally he picked 'can i get get get' by juniorsenior

and as the chorus kicked in he started singing it right into my ear.

'can i get get get,to know,know,know,know you better better baby?'

my heart sank and it was begining to get harder and harder to keep my attention on the road.

just then,as if to save us from phone rang.

"hello?...oh hi mom"

"yeah,i can get a ride to the garage"

he said it almost as if he was asking me to bring him there,i nodded.

"alright,see you "

as he hung up we rounded the corner to the garage,joe started .

"why are you laughing?"

"you looked like you were about to have a heart attack when i was singing to you,the look on your...."

and then the laughing fit came on again.

"yeah yeah,very funny" i said sarcastically.

he gave me a hug and i didn't want to ever let go.

"see you at school tomorrow" he said,and as i was about to open my mouth to speak he winked at me.

and my jaw dropped,he smiled,and shut the car door.

this kid really had me falling.


End file.
